osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Taverley
Taverley is a small Guthixian village located to the north-west of Falador, and is the most western point of the Kingdom of Asgarnia. It lacks a bank, but it is a starting point for several quests, and houses the Taverley Dungeon, formerly known as the largest dungeon in RuneScape, prior to the excavation of the Catacombs of Kourend in year 169 of the Fifth Age. Lore-wise, Taverley is notable for having no strong political affiliations. The villagers tend to stay in solidarity, occasionally helping the Principality of Burthorpe with their war effort if the situation poses an immediate threat. Travel To the north lie Burthorpe and Death Plateau. * To the south-east lies Falador; you can get there either by climbing over the crumbling wall, or via the gate to the north-east of Taverley. * To the west lies White Wolf Mountain, which can be dangerous for new players to cross, and beyond lies Catherby. If you have completed the Fishing Contest quest, you can use the tunnel to the north-west of Taverley to go under rather than over White Wolf Mountain. * Via hot air balloon. Requires completion of Enlightened Journey. Requires one normal log and the player may '''not' carry over 40 kilograms'' of weight when using the balloon. Notable features * The entrance to the Taverley Dungeon (also known as the Members Dungeon) lies to the south of Taverley. This was once the largest dungeon in the game (with the possible exception of the Brimhaven Dungeon), and featured some powerful monsters to train on. * The Heroes' Guild lies to the north of Taverley; you can train Ranged or Magic on a captured Blue dragon here, and recharge your amulet of glory in the fountain if you have completed the Heroes' Quest. * The crystal chest is located in the long building south of the path. You can open it if you get a crystal key, which is made by joining a loop half of key and a tooth half of key. You always get a dragonstone from the crystal chest, and normally some other reward. * There is an herblore shop which sells vials, pestle and mortars, and eye of newt. If you obtain Goutweed from the Troll Stronghold, you can exchange it for other high herbs here too. * There is a house portal in Taverley; players can move their house here if they have Construction level 10 and 5,000 coins. * The witch's house is just east of the house portal; this is the house with a huge garden. * To the south of the witch's house, there is a Poll Booth. * There is a wood-tree patch, used in the Farming skill. * There is a magic patch used to grow a magic beanstalk during Grim Tales quest. * There are three toad spawns; these are used in Agility potions using the Herblore skill. * Just to the north-east lies an altar of Guthix if you need to recharge prayer points. Quests * Witch's House may be started by talking to the boy who is just inside the gate separating the members and free areas. * The Fishing Contest may be started by speaking to Austri, who is guarding the entrance to the dwarven tunnels north-west of the house portal. * The Druidic Ritual quest may be started by speaking to Kaqemeex, who is at the druids circle north of Taverley. He can be noticed easier from his druid colleagues by his elaborate Herblore cape. * Eadgar's Ruse can be started by speaking to Sanfew, who is on the upper level of the herblore shop. * The master level quest Grim Tales can be started by speaking to Sylas, found on the path south of the house portal. * You can gain entrance to the Heroes' Guild by speaking to Achietties, and starting the Heroes' Quest. Enemies * Druids (level 33) Note: There are also numerous monsters found in the Taverley Dungeon and the Heroes' Guild. Category:Asgarnia Category:Cities Category:POH Locations Category:Taverley